


Pregnant?!?!???

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Maureen, the Greek AmazonGabrielle's thoughts during 'Animal Attraction' after she discovers that Xena is pregnant.





	Pregnant?!?!???

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: Not my characters. They board my train of thought, and it takes them from one station to the next.  
> Sex: Not in the sense of it actually being written into the story...
> 
> Violence: No.
> 
> Rating: G, PG at most.
> 
> Feedback: Feedback is my God.
> 
> Summary: Gabrielle's thoughts when she first finds out that Xena's pregnant.
> 
> Author's notes: Another incredibly short POV story from the deranged mind of Maureen!! Takes place during 'Animal Attraction.' Gabrielle isn't my favorite character, so I don't know how well I write her POV, I just thought it would make an interesting story.

****

She's WHAT?!?!?? Gabrielle's brain was still reeling. Pregnant? How? Who? When? She had already asked Xena these questions -- Over and over again. She claimed not to know who or how. Gabrielle found that just a little unlikely. After all, getting pregnant required certain... *Ahem* acts, which usually both parties involved knew about.

But if Xena was telling the truth, and she really didn't know who, then that would mean she had somehow found time to be with more than one... Gabrielle cut off that line of thought. No, no. Xena wouldn't do that.

How could she not know how?? There's only one way to get pregnant! Ok, calm down. Breath. Gabrielle slowly inhaled and it helped cool her temper. Ok, if Xena knew, which seemed very probable, there had to be a reason the warrior wasn't telling her. Maybe she didn't think that the father would take it well.... No, Xena wouldn't care about that. Maybe she respected the father too much. Once she hit on this her mind immediately went to Hercules. When was the last time they'd seen him? She'd have to remember to ask Xena about that, though she wasn't pretty sure they hadn't seen Hercules recently enough for him to be the father.

If that wasn't the case than it was probably someone Gabrielle wouldn't approve of. Alright, who had they seen since their little adventures in the afterlife? Well, there was Joxer of course, but that wasn't even a possibility. Eli. It could have been Eli. It was _possible_ , she supposed, though she didn't like that idea too much. No, nah. Xena and Eli, they hadn't even exchanged a sideways glance. Plus, they were so unalike. No. Never happen. Gabrielle frowned. Of course, when Xena had been all... Innocent, they had been a lot alike. But that had only been a short time, certainly not enough time to... No, Gabrielle had been there, Eli was out. At those thoughts she was reminded of Kal, a certain dead War God who had held Xena prisoner. Had he? Had she? Had they...? No, if that had happened, Ares would have been more than a little pissed off at -- She stopped short. Ares. Of course. Why she hadn't thought of that before, she didn't know. Ares fit the bill -- Gabrielle didn't like this at all. When had he and Xena? Maybe during that time when Xena was innocent. Yes, that made sense. Xena would never, ever, in her right mind be with Ares. And Ares was just the sort who would take advantage of Xena in that state. Xena would probably be a little ashamed that she let the War God use her. That's probably why Xena didn't tell her. Yes, that made sense. But now that she knew, Xena would be able to tell her the truth. She would stand by Xena. After all, there were worse people than Ares....Right? Right. There were plenty of people who were worse than Ares. There were.

Really.

 

The End


End file.
